An Eternity With You
by In The Beginning
Summary: Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be. But it's better if you can find someone to share it with.
1. Part One

Characters © ZUN

* * *

An Eternity With You

* * *

"What is it like, knowing you'll live forever?"

Mokou pauses, glancing up from her meal to look at Keine.

"That came from nowhere," the white-haired girl comments, setting her bowl of rice down on the table. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah… curiosity, I suppose," Keine shrugs, also stopping eating. "It's one thing to see all of history at once, but it's another to know you're going to live through all of it. I just wanted to know what that's like, if you don't mind my asking."

Mokou sighs, pushing her bowl away from her and drawing a knee close to her chest.

"It's… not what I thought it would be," she admits, staring off into space. "I didn't realize what it'd be like when I first drank the elixir, but… I've seen a lot of things. Probably too many things. I've watched people I've known grow old and die. I remember when the Fujiwara family forgot about their ancestor's illegitimate daughter. I've had 'friends' realize how different I was from them and become my enemies. I've lost the will to live, and had to keep on living anyways… alone. If there ever was a definition for hell, those times were it…"

For a few long moments, they're both silent.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you remember that," Keine finally murmurs, eyes cast down.

"It's not your fault," Mokou waves her hand, dismissing her friend's comment. "I mean, I'm sure you know my history, but you didn't… well, know what it meant to me. I don't blame you for asking about it."

"But still… eternal life — it sounds so… lonely," Keine sighs, picking up her chopsticks again.

"Well, it can be," the immortal girl admits, also taking her bowl back and resuming her meal. "It usually is. But it isn't _all_ bad. I've seen some amazing things. A lot of amazing things. And I've met some good people that, had I stayed mortal, I never would have met. I don't see any reason to regret that."

"Still, it's still hardly the wonderful thing everyone looking for immortality says it will be," the were-hakutaku mutters, a slightly distressed look on her face.

Mokou bites her lip.

"Well, it… It wouldn't be so bad if there was someone that… that I could share it with."

Keine looks up just in time to see Mokou trying to hide her blushing face by wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her half-empty bowl rattling as she drops it on the table.

"What—?"

"I—I'm just saying, it's true!" the white-haired girl continues hastily, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head as she looks down. "I mean, seeing wonderful things is all well and good, but… you know, there's — there's something to be said for… for sharing the experiences with someone close to you, you… you know…?"

The more she talks, the redder her face becomes; Mokou slowly trails off, unable to look Keine in the eye.

"…A-Anyways, I'm just saying… no, never mind," she mutters, quickly picking her bowl up and eating again. "Forget it. Don't mind me…"

Keine starts to speak, but then stops, only nodding slowly as she continues her meal as well.

Mokou feels the sinking feeling of regret in her stomach for the rest of the meal.

* * *

(Originally part of an idea for a oneshot, I decided that I wanted to scrap the original format and instead am making it a series of generally short chapters.

Please review!)


	2. Part Two

(Characters © ZUN)

* * *

An Eternity With You

Part Two

* * *

_"Hey, Keine… you remember how I said that eternity wasn't so… so bad with…" _

"_Hey, Keine… When I said that eternity was better with… with someone to…"_

_No, that's not going to work!_

Growling in frustration, Mokou continues pacing, passing the same seven trees over and over again.

_After a hundred and fifty years of knowing her, one would think I'd have worked up the nerve to tell her how I feel,_ the immortal girl scolds herself, shoving her clenched fists further into her pockets. _But every time… Every time, I blow it! I get __**this close,**__ and then I get too scared to actually tell her. Why—?_

"Goodness, are you _thinking?_"

Mokou snaps her head up to see Kaguya not even bothering trying to hide herself amongst the trees.

"Great. As if I didn't have enough problems already," the white-haired girl scowls, her face twisting into an expression of disgust. "Go away, I'm busy."

"You sure don't look like it," Kaguya snorts, hands on her hips. "Well, shall we?"

Mokou bites her lip.

"Not tonight," she shakes her head, turning her back to the lunar princess and walking off. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm busy tonight."

"What…? No — get back here! _Hey!_"

Mokou gets thrown to the ground, knocked off her feet by a sudden blast of danmaku.

"What the _hell?_" she snarls, quickly getting back up and turning to face Kaguya.

"You can't — you can't just _walk away_ from a fight with me!" the princess snaps, holding her hand up towards Mokou. "Get back here and fight back already, will you?"

"I said I'm _busy!_ If you're that desperate, then just kill yourself and spare me the work—"

Another blast of rainbow-colored bubbles flies towards her; Mokou gets knocked back down, her face bleeding profusely.

"_Fight me!_" Kaguya snaps, stomping her foot on the ground.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Mokou snarls, staggering back to her feet and wiping the blood off her face. "Crazed lunatic, you've been hanging with Reisen way too much, haven't you—"

"_Me?_ Don't talk about _my_ problems, what the hell is wrong with _you?_" Kaguya spits back, clenching her fists. "When _I'm_ the one that has to go looking for _you_ for a fight — I don't think you get the right to call me crazy this time!"

"Aaargh, _fine! Fine! _You want a fight?"

Mokou drops to one knee, slamming a fist into the ground.

An explosion of fire erupts around her, rising high into the air before crashing onto Kaguya.

_If nothing else,_ Mokou decides, watching the lunar princess' body burn to ashes, _I guess I can use the distraction._

* * *

"_Ow!_ Hey, _careful,_ I still need that arm!"

"Well, if you hadn't used it to beat Princess Kaguya's face in, it wouldn't be broken, now would it?"

Mokou grits her teeth, biting back another cry of pain as Keine pulls on her arm, pulling the bones in her forearm back into alignment.

"You two are ridiculous," the were-hakutaku sighs, carefully placing Mokou's arm back at her side before picking up a roll of bandages. "I swear, if Eirin and I weren't here to look after you two…"

"Ye… Yeah, we'd be a mess. Duly noted," the immortal girl mumbles, biting her lip as Keine wraps the wounds on her chest. "I _swear_ I didn't start it this time — _ow!_"

"Sorry," the were-hakutaku apologizes, tying the bandages a little more loosely. "I know you didn't, but still…"

"I tried to walk away from it, too, but she was being stubborn! I walked away and she killed me twice!"

"Alright, alright. But… you said you let her kill you _twice?_"

"Well…yeah," Mokou nods slowly, closing her eyes as Keine finishes wrapping her wounds. "I mean, I didn't just go up and say, 'Here's your two free shots at me,' but… I was thinking, and wanted to be left alone. I only started fighting with Kaguya because I decided I could use the distraction anyways."

"Hm."

Keine stands up, nodding to herself.

"That should do it," she continues, setting the roll of bandages on the dresser as Mokou buttons up her shirt again. "We're out of medicine, so…"

"Tomorrow's going to be fun," the immortal girl grumbles, wincing as pain flares up her right arm. "My arm will probably still be broken…"

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you, if you want," the were-hakutaku offers, frowning a little.

Mokou pauses biting her lip.

"Um… Can you… stay here with me instead?" she asks, gripping the edge of her bed with her left hand.

"I have to teach tomorrow," Keine shakes her head, lightly playing with her blue dress. "It's a school day, remember?"

"Oh… Right, I forgot. Sorry…"

"…But… if you don't mind, you could come spend the night at my home," the were-hakutaku offers. "How does that sound?"

Mokou stares at Keine for a few seconds.

"I… I'd like that," she finally nods, smiling faintly.

"Come on, then."

Mokou quickly slides off the bed, following Keine outside and through the bamboo forest.

She can't keep the smile off her face.

* * *

(The "medicine" referenced here is something I kind of made up for my other fic, which just helps Mokou heal faster.

This part was a bit longer than I anticipated, but it turned out better than originally planned.

Please review!)


	3. Part Three

(Characters © ZUN)

* * *

An Eternity With You

Part Three

* * *

"…mnh…"

Mokou shifts a little under the warm blanket, curling into herself more tightly before her eyes slowly open.

For a moment, she looks around confusedly, not recognizing where she is; then she remembers last night, and rests her head back on the pillow as she closes her eyes again.

_ Oh, that's right… I came back here with Keine,_ she thinks to herself, mind still clouded with sleep. _What time is it…? She's probably gone by now…_

"Ah, are you awake?"

Mokou opens her eyes to see Keine standing over her, wide awake and ready for the day.

"Oh… It's earlier than I thought, then," the immortal girl mumbles, voice still thick with sleep as she rolls onto her back. "I thought you would be gone before I woke up…"

"No, I'm just on my way out," the silver-haired woman shakes her head, kneeling beside her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Ngh… Better, I suppose," Mokou sighs, starting to wake up more fully. "My arm still really hurts, though. I think it's still broken…"

"You should probably go down to Eientei, then, and have Eirin look at it. You could pick up some more medicine while you're there."

"Yeah. I'll probably do that in a little while."

Keine smiles faintly, reaching to tuck a few stray strands of Mokou's hair behind the white-haired girl's ear.

Mokou feels her fingers lightly brushing against her cheek.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen," the were-hakutaku informs, standing back up and brushing off the front of her dress. "Make sure you eat before you leave, alright? I'll see you after I'm done teaching."

"Alright," Mokou nods slowly, bringing her left hand up from under the covers to wave goodbye. "Later, Keine."

After Keine leaves, the immortal girl brings her hand to the side of her face.

She can still feel where the silver-haired woman's fingers brushed against her skin.

_…what the hell is wrong with you?_ she scolds herself, frowning. _It didn't mean anything! Look at how ridiculous you're being, seeing something that isn't even—_

She cringes suddenly as pain shoots through her right arm.

"Oww…" Mokou groans, slowly sitting up as she reaches over to hold her right arm by her side. "Okay, enough worrying about that for now. I should get up and ready to go to Eientei…"

Mokou kicks the blankets back, slowly standing up and stumbling into the kitchen.

There's a bowl of okayu sitting on the counter, with a spoon next to it.

_You didn't have to do that for me, Keine,_ the white-haired girl chuckles faintly, leaning against the counter and picking up the spoon with her left hand. _Thank you…_

As she quickly wolfs down her meal, Mokou can't seem to keep Keine out of her thoughts.

* * *

(I really, really like writing these short chapters. For this kind of story, I think it works well, and it's easier to get my ideas out.

Please review!)


	4. Part Four

(Characters © ZUN)

* * *

An Eternity With You

Part Four

* * *

"And here you go. That should be enough to last you a month."

"Thanks. Do you think you could help me out with this?"

Eirin smiles faintly, helping Mokou slip the right strap of the satchel filled with medicine over her shoulder.

"I haven't got any money on me this time," Mokou admits, adjusting the strap of her sling with her left hand. "But I'll pay you back. How much is it this time?"

"Well, this time it's free…"

The pleasant smile on the Lunarian's face turns into a light smirk.

"…if you'll tell me what you were thinking about last night in the middle of the forest," the silver-haired woman continues, almost as an afterthought.

"Wh— how do you know about that?" Mokou sputters, face reddening slightly.

"Kaguya told me how you initially refused to fight her," Eirin shrugs, almost as though Mokou simply asked about the weather. "I figure whatever you were thinking of must have been quite important, then."

The immortal girl sighs, stuffing her left hand into her pocket.

"It's… hmph. It's neither of your concerns, but… have you ever had something to tell someone, but — but you couldn't find the right way to tell them?" she asks, biting her lip as she looks up at Eirin. "Something terribly important?"

Eirin frowns slightly.

"…how important is this thing you have to say?" the Lunarian asks.

"It's — if I say it, it'll be the most important thing I've ever said," Mokou admits, fidgeting. "But I don't… I can't…"

The pharmacist's expression softens as Mokou looks down at the ground, scuffing one of her shoes against the ground.

"You… love someone, don't you?"

Mokou freezes, choking on her own breath.

"Wh-wha—"

"Ah, so that's what it is," the pharmacist nods slowly, her smile returning. "You love someone, but you don't know how to tell them, do you?"

Her face now a bright shade of red, Mokou finds herself unable to speak; she finally shakes her head, staring very intently at the floor.

"Would you like my advice?" Eirin asks, amused by the immortal girl's embarrassment.

"Y-Yes…" the white-haired girl mumbles, still unable to make eye contact with the Lunarian.

"Just tell them how you feel."

At this, Mokou snaps her head up, face still tinged red from earlier.

"Easy for you to say," she growls, tensing up. "You don't have to worry about rejection—"

"And if you wait because you're afraid," Eirin interrupts gently, "then by the time you _do_ tell them… it may be too late. You have to remember that their time is limited…"

At this, Mokou is silent, mulling over Eirin's words.

"That'll be forty yen for the advice, due by your next visit," the Lunarian informs, gently turning Mokou around and leading her towards the entrance of Eientei. "Say hello to Keine for me, will you?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I will," the immortal girl nods, not really paying attention.

_Their time is limited…_

Even after Eirin has led her outside and gone back in, Mokou keeps walking aimlessly, lost in thought.

* * *

(I always feel like I don't quite get Eirin's character down right. But I _do_ so love writing her, especially when she interacts with Mokou.

For those who are waiting on chapter six of Impossibilities, I swear it's close to done.

Please review!)


	5. Part Five

(Characters © ZUN)

* * *

An Eternity With You

Part Five

* * *

"Would you like some more tea?"

Mokou picks quietly at her dinner.

"…Mokou?"

The white-haired girl suddenly snaps out of her thoughts, looking up at Keine.

"Hah?" she asks, blinking in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"Would you like some more tea?" Keine repeats, gesturing towards Mokou's empty cup with one hand.

"Oh… yes, please," the immortal girl nods, siding her cup over to the were-hakutaku. "Thank you…"

Keine notices how the white-haired human looks back down at her meal, a pensive look on her face.

"What's on your mind, Mokou?" the history teacher asks, pouring some more tea. "You've been quieter than usual tonight."

Mokou bites her lip, absentmindedly rubbing her right arm.

It still hurts from a few days ago, but she doesn't need the sling anymore.

"Nothing much," she mutters, taking her now-full cup back from the were-hakutaku. "Nothing important, at any rate."

"That's a lie, and we both know it," Keine frowns, pushing her bowl of udon noodles further away instead of resuming her meal. "You haven't been yourself for a while now, Mokou. Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Internally, the immortal girl winces.

_So she's noticed…_

"Well, it — I just, you know…"

She pauses, taking a deep breath.

"I just… wanted to say that… that…"

_"If you wait… by the time you __do__ tell them… it may be too late…"_

Even with Eirin's words still ringing in her head from the other day, Mokou finds her voice growing softer and softer the more she tries to confess.

"…I just… never mind," the white-haired girl finally shakes her head, her face turning a dark shade of red as she averts her gaze. "F-Forget it… it's not important. Just forget it…"

She winces externally when she hears Keine lightly slam her hand down on the table.

"No, I _won't_ 'just forget it,'" the silver-haired woman frowns, looking directly at Mokou. "Whatever it is, it clearly _is _important. You've been acting… I don't know, like you're trying to hide something. But it's still eating you up inside."

"Keine, just…"

"Mokou, just _tell_ me what it is already!"

"No, Keine, just — I don't want to discuss it right now, alright?" Mokou snaps, tightly gripping the dark red fabric of her pants as she finally looks Keine in the eye again. "Can we just drop it for now?"

"No! Mokou, you can't keep bottling whatever it is inside of you!" the were-hakutaku barks, scowling.

"Well, why not? It's worked for me in the past!"

"Mokou—"

"No! Keine, I'm not going to have this discussion now—"

"No — wait. Look at me."

"Dammit, I'm not—"

"No, it's — Mokou, you're crying…"

The white-haired girl pauses, momentarily touching her face.

She can feel the tears clinging to her hand.

"Mokou, _please._ Just tell me what's wrong," Keine pleads, moving from her side of the table over to Mokou. "Please…"

"N—No, I don't…" Mokou stammers, her frustration quickly dissipating as she starts trembling. "I can't—"

She feels Keine lay a gentle hand on her arm.

Abruptly, she stands up, surprising both herself and the were-hakutaku.

"I — I need to be alone," she stutters, stumbling towards the door. "I — just need to… be alone…!"

"Mokou—"

"K-Keine, don't — just leave me alone, okay? J-Just — don't follow me. Just… _don't…_"

Unable to force herself to keep talking, Mokou dashes out of the small house, tears still streaming down her face.

She doesn't hear Keine yelling for her to stop.

* * *

(Aaah, now things are starting to get good.

The emotions were a bit harder to get down this time…

Please review!)


	6. Part Six

(Characters © ZUN)

* * *

An Eternity With You

Part Six

* * *

The sun has long since set by the time Mokou finally makes her way back towards her home, eyes still red from crying.

_I'm an idiot,_ she curses herself, sniffling quietly. _Why don't I tell her? Why is it so hard for me to just say how I feel…?_

The white-haired girl shakes her head, blinking away the last few tears that are beading up in her eyes.

_She'll have gone home by now,_ she thinks to herself, seeing her own home in the distance. _I… I have to tell her tomorrow… I have to. After tonight…_

She forces herself to not think about it anymore; she walks to her home in silence, save for the small sniffles as she tries to stop herself from crying. After a moment's pause, she opens the door slowly, slowly stepping in.

The faint light from the moon shines softly on Keine, who is sitting on Mokou's bed, slumped against the wall and breathing quietly.

She freezes, eyes wide.

_Wh-What is she still doing here? She — she should have gone home hours ago…_

When she sees Keine shiver, Mokou snaps herself out of her thoughts; she reaches under the bed, pulling out a spare blanket.

_There we go,_ the white-haired girl smiles sadly, carefully draping the blanket over the were-hakutaku. _That should be—_

"Nh…"

Mokou freezes as she sees Keine's eyes open slowly.

"Mnh…?" the silver-haired woman groans, blinking her eyes tiredly before noticing the other girl standing over her. "Mokou…? You came back…"

"I — Y-Yeah, I came back. It… It's my house," Mokou stutters, trying not to have another emotional breakdown. "Wh-What are you still doing here, though…?"

"I was waiting for you," the were-hakutaku replies, her voice still somewhat thick with sleep. "I wanted to make sure you'd come back safely…"

The white-haired human can feel the tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"K-Keine…" she mumbles, awkwardly clambering onto the bed next to the were-hakutaku. "Y-You're… You do too much for me. You didn't have to wait for me… You sh-should have just… gone home…"

Keine can hear Mokou's voice catching.

"Mokou? What's wrong?" the silver-haired woman asks, sitting up straight as she snaps out of her sleep-induced fog. "Are you—"

She stops when the white-haired immortal throws her arms around her, tears streaming down her face once again.

"Mokou, are you—"

"No, I'm not," Mokou sobs, her chest heaving as she holds onto Keine as if for dear life. "I'm an idiot, on top of everything else. I should have just told you from the beginning that — that I…"

She takes a deep, shuddering breath, not daring to look Keine in the eye.

"…th-that I — that I love you, Keine. I love you…"

For a few long, torturous moments, there is silence between them both.

Mokou feels Keine work one of her arms free of the immortal's grasp, then use it to pull her closer.

"Is this why you've been so nervous lately?" the silver-haired woman asks quietly, looking down at the white-haired girl. "Is this what you couldn't tell me?"

Unable to speak, Mokou just nods, not even bothering to try and stem the flow of tears.

"Why? Why would you be upset about that, Mokou… oh, never mind. It doesn't matter right now. Just look at me."

The immortal girl looks up, still crying…

Her red eyes widen as Keine presses her lips against Mokou's.

It only lasts a few seconds, but they are some of the longest seconds of Mokou's life; time speeds back up, however when Keine finally breaks off the kiss, gently framing Mokou's face with her hand.

"I don't know why you're sad about this," the were-hakutaku murmurs, brushing away the white-haired girl's tears with her thumb. "But I love you too, Mokou."

"K-Keine…"

"…you look tired," the silver-haired woman smiles faintly, gently pushing Mokou's bangs back and kissing the white-haired girl's forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

"I-I…"

Mokou pauses, then finally lets a faint smile appear as she closes her eyes.

"…yeah. Let's," she agrees, laying down on the bed with Keine.

Neither of them can muster up the energy to separate from each other long enough to close the door.

* * *

(Life has been ridiculously busy lately. I'm still working on my various fics, but expect some sort of short-term hiatus.

Please review!)


End file.
